


A Song Just For You

by AllAboutHarvey



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Boys In Love, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Song Lyrics, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAboutHarvey/pseuds/AllAboutHarvey
Summary: 5 times Mike dedicates a song to Harvey and the one time Harvey dedicates a song to Mike. (played out in chapters from the start of their relationship and afterwords.)
Relationships: Mike Ross & Harvey Specter, Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 47





	A Song Just For You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The song lyrics and characters do not belong to me.

Harvey walks into the office and is surprised by the number of heads that turn towards him. I mean its not that surprising as Harvey always exudes confidence and power so people are mostly awed whenever he enters any room but the fixated eyes of the receptionist instead of her usual flirty good morning is a little weird. He checks the time and its 8:30 am. At least two hours earlier than he cares to enter. It shouldn’t be that surprising though. It’s his goddamn firm and he can walk in whenever he pleases. When he reaches his office, Mike is already inside waiting to give Harvey the files he asked for. Mike is practically giddy and pacing the room definitely all excited about the smoking gun he must have found in the huge pile of paperwork. Harvey can’t help the fond smile that shows up on his face but he replaces it with a smirk quickly before facing Mike.

“using my office for your morning walk isn’t allowed kid!”

Mike turns around, mouth open, ready with a snappy comeback when he stops in his tracks dumbstruck. He just stares at Harvey for an entire minute.

Now this really confuses Harvey. Was is it something on his face? He touches his face in confusion and asks Mike what the fuck is wrong.

“Well, umm.. y..you…you look nice?” and great.. now Mike is freaking blushing. To move on quickly from the moment and praying to God that Harvey didn’t notice he shoves the paperwork into Harvey’s hand and shows him exactly what will help them win the case.

“That’s really good work Mike! You are coming to the deposition with me! I’ll even let you play bad cop this time!”

“Thanks Harvey”. And with that, Mike hurries out of the office and down the elevator to the filling room. He is practically running (partly to hide from Harvey and partly to get to louis’ research as soon as possible) and while amused, Harvey has no idea what is up with the kid. It definitely had something to do with his appearance but what could get Mike so worked up and nervous?

That’s when Donna enters with her coffee and greets Harvey with a comical look.

“Well you’re early! I am not going at least for another hour to get your coffee okay? Can’t have u ruin my schedule.” She says with a smirk.

“Wait a minute! Hold on! What happened? Did someone die? “She asks in all seriousness.

“Not you too! What’s up with everyone? Tell me what’s wrong with my face?”

“It’s not your face honey! Its your tie! I never thought you knew that lighter more brighter colours exist! You know? Other than black and grey”

Harvey looked down at his glacier light blue tie. And realisation struck him! He opened his eyes wide but then quickly regained his composure.

“it’s not a big deal. And I do know other colours”

Donna gives him a ‘are u shitting me’ look.

Harvey rolls his eyes and gives in.

“Does it look that bad? I have a spare in my office. I can change”

“No! you look cute! It’s just strange to see you in colors.” Donna laughs

Harvey is about to throw a tantrum and walk back into his office because cute is so not an appropriate word to describe an adult like him! Smart, handsome, charismatic etc. were fine. But cute? Absolutely not.

Cute was something that you would use for a puppy, or a baby, or when Mike threw a tantrum about being at the adults table, or when Mike said that he cared about his client, or when Mike gets that look on his face when Harvey says he’s proud of him! That look of pure joy and well, devotion, is what can be certainly called cute. 

“Harvey!” says Donna interrupting his unintentional train of thought.

Harvey doesn’t even notice were his thoughts have landed.

“What did Mike say about the tie?” she asks.

“Why does that even matter?”

“Well, not really, but that color is the exact shade of Mikes eyes! Maybe it’ll suit him better than it suits you.” she says trying to sound innocent.

Harvey fixes her with a stare that tells her play time’s over and she goes to get him his coffee.

Harvey goes back in his office and sits on his chair deep in thought! Is that why Mike was so dazed? Had he noticed the coincidence or was it just because of the ‘bright colors and Harvey’ nonsense! ‘You look nice’ he had said. Was he mocking Harvey?

Okay, maybe the thought about Mike’s eyes had occurred to Harvey when he looked at the tie but it wasn’t the reason of his purchase. It was just a nice damn color that went well with his suit.

Deciding that he had fussed allot about his looks already, he pushed these thoughts out of his mind and began work for the day.

An hour later Donna reminded him of a client meeting and he thought it was a good time to introduce the clients to Mike. He was taking Mike along because the kid needed experience in how to handle these meetings, see how Harvey operated and also because Mike was like a candy that he could dangle in front of the clients. Everyone was always impressed with Mike’s skills and his memory.

The fact that Harvey just needed an excuse to spend more time with Mike was definitely not why Harvey was heading down to find Mike and ask him to come along with him.

Harvey stepped inside the file room in search of Mike. He could have just asked Donna to fetch Mike but then the opportunity to stare at Mike a little while he was immersed in work, highlighter cap in mouth and hair ruffled would be missed.

The moment when he would step an inch too inappropriately close behind Mike and Mike would notice, his pupils dilating, a fraction of a second worth of sexual tension, was too precious to be missed.

But unfortunately (or fortunately) he was stopped in his tracks by this beautiful voice humming a song he couldn’t quite recognize.

He recognized the voice though, it was Mike! it was definitely some un-cultured pop-crap Mike was listening to. He walked in closer to scold Mike and take a jab at his music taste when he paid closer attention to the lyrics Mike was singing.

‘I want you, color me blue

Anything it takes to make you stay

Only seeing myself when I’m looking up at you’

Harvey was glued to the spot, eyes wide and mouth open. Wa..was…was Mike singing this for him? Had the tie affected Mike so much that he was listening to this song? Or was it just a coincidence. Maybe it just popped on his playlist the moment Harvey entered.

But then a minute later he could hear the song play again through Mike’s earphones (this kid better start caring about his goddamn ears).

It couldn’t be? Was this song for him? This means that Mike had definitely noticed!

But him listening to the song didn’t mean anything? It could just be because of the color that Mike could be reminded of the song. It didn’t mean that Mike actually meant the entire song to be for him.

And it shocked Harvey how sad that possibility made him.

He had to know! But how could he ask Mike without damaging his dignity.

An idea struck him and he tapped on Mikes shoulder to catch his attention.

Mike looked back and practically jumped out of chair pausing the music as fast as possible and shoving the earphones in his pocket!

Sup? Said Mike trying to sound cool. Harvey definitely noticed how this time Mikes eyes lingered on his tie before coming back to his face.

“We have a client meeting to go to. Hurry up”

Harvey leaves with Mike collecting his messenger bag and scuttling after him.

A quick google search of the lyrics tells Harvey the name of the song and artist.

He tries not to roll his eyes at the pop crap Mike listens to.

Once Mike sits in the car Harvey plugs his phone via Bluetooth to the car and after a few jazz songs so that Mike wouldn’t get suspicious he plays blue by Troye Sivan.

He tries to act as nonchalant as possible as the song that he has never heard before comes on.

Mikes sucks in his breath quite audibly and Harvey smirks inwardly.

His plan worked!

“H..H….Harvey, how could you possibly know about this song?” asks Mike. He is obviously flushed and surprised and he doesn’t try to hide it.

“What? I can’t keep up with recent pop culture? That’s offensive Mike”

“Really? What’s the album name then?”

“Blue Neighborhood” says Harvey after reading it off of the stereo display as discreetly as possible.

“You just read that!”

“What’s the big deal about this song Mike? What have you gotten so worked up about?”

“well… no…nothing.. can you please change it? I don’t like it” 

“sure thing” said Harvey with a pleased smile making no attempt to change the song. So, Mike was really affected by his tie! And he did mean that song to be for him.

Harvey couldn’t stop smiling.

“So? what do u think about my tie?”

“Why does it matter what I think?”

“True. Your opinion on ties is a valuable to me as Louis’ opinion on hairstyles. But Donna seemed to mention something particularly interesting about it.”

“What?” Said Mike.

“She said it would suit you better” said Harvey as innocently as possible.

Mike rolled his eyes. “Just because it matches my eyes. That is so cliche and girly.” And then he stopped speaking because he wasn’t supposed to say this.

“So, you noticed?” asked Harvey pulling into the parking with a smirk on his face.

Mike opened his mouth to say something snarky but couldn’t think of anything so just blushed instead.

It took everything in Harvey to not just pull Mike by his skinny, pathetic excuse for a tie and kiss him senseless but he needed more confirmation before he did something stupid.

Mike meanwhile regained enough composure to say – “so you are going to still pretend you have heard this song before?”

Depends on whether you plan on pretending that this song is not for me.

Its (NOT!)…. Is what Mike wanted to say but couldn’t under Harvey’s intense gaze so he decided to go for the truth instead.

It wasn’t meant to be, but then it came on and I couldn’t help picturing your tie (and the fact that you might have bought it to match my eyes and that you might also love me or like me or think me worthy enough for a fuck, whatever, anything is enough…) and… and then before I knew it I had already hit replay 5 times.

Harvey tried very hard to maintain the characteristic smirk on his face but he failed terribly and against his will his heart started to beat faster.

Mike…. I…. do you? I mean.. I…..

Saving Harvey from his embarrassing fumbling, Mike closed the distance between them and kissed him. It was a short soft peck and then Mike backed away to say-“ I do.”

Harvey smiled and dived back in. he took full control of the kiss just as it was meant to be. Just as Mike imagined their first kiss to be like. Possessive, Harvey staking claim, demanding entry inside his mouth, fucking wet, rough but at the same time making Mike feel safe, like Harvey’s presence always did.

Mike pushed forward and climbed out of his seat onto Harvey’s lap. He slid his tongue down Harvey’s neck, kissed him and inhaled his sent. He smelled half luxury and half alpha. Mike could stay here all day, face crooked in Harvey’s neck, and Mike nested in his lap.

Harvey pulled him by his hair softly and kissed him again.

After some (not enough) time, Harvey broke them apart and reminded Mike of why they were here.

“But I don’t want to leave yet pleaseeeeeee. I feel like if I get out of the car this dream would end.”

“Mike….”

“Harvey pleaseeeeeeee” said Mike with pouty lips and pretend teary eyes.

“I’ll call Donna and see what’s possible.”

After a few rings Donna picked up.

“Donna…”

“I cancelled your meeting with Mr. Jacobson the moment you and Mike stepped out of the firm. Anything else?”

“What? How even? “

“I am Donna. Now have fun.”

Harvey couldn’t concern himself further with Donna’s genius at the moment, especially when Mike had started to (again) place wet kisses down his neck. he cut the call before a moan could escape him.

“We don’t have to go?” asked Mike.

”No we don’t.” said Harvey with a smile.

Not the smile he showed to other people. His genuine smile that reached his eyes. That was a little wider. The one that caused sweet wrinkles to appear at the corner of his eyes. The smile Mike saw when he returned to work on the second day, or when he won his first case in court, or when he sassed Louis. The smile that made Mike fall for him.

“I really, really love (you) this tie.” Mike confessed, not wanting to freak Harvey out. 

“And I love (you) your eyes. “ said Harvey, hoping Mike would get what he was trying to say.

With that they locked their lips again.

Neither of them changed or stopped ‘blue’ playing in the background. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. I do have all the songs and chapters planned out but my schedule doesn't permit me to write very often. I will surely try to update all the chapters as soon as possible.


End file.
